


Confusion (Edward Nygma x Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing what kristen kringle had called him behind his back, Edward goes to you for comfort. Being the good friend you are, you listen to his problems and ideas. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion (Edward Nygma x Reader)

This was confusing. If you liked someone and show your affection to them, shouldn't they like you back? Thats exactly what Edward had done but Kristen had no affection towards him at all. Instead, when she had thought he had left the room completely, she had called him a freak. A freak. Why was that necessary? I'm a human being who has feelings as well. The pain was lingering. He thought she might like the kind gesture. The cupcake was a riddle. The riddle was a compliment. He must've over analyzed the situation. He's not use to doing these sort of things. Maybe Y/N might help me out with this conundrum.

 

Arriving in the forensic laboratory, Edward took notice of you messing about with the magnifying glass. He walks towards you, hands behind his back, and gave a slight cough to get your attention. "What's on your mind Ed?" you said without taking your eyes off of the bullet you were observing. It was another one of those boring days you were having and the only thing to occupy you was to observe whatever was around you under the magnifying glass.

 

"Do you remember when you told me that if I wanted to get Miss Kringles attention that I would have to be romantic?"

 

"Yes..." Your interest had peaked. This little crush Ed is having on Kristen is the best thing thats happened. Hearing Edward talk like some sort of awkward school boy amused you. This only happened once or twice back when you guys were in high school but usually only being a phase, going back to focus on his studies.

 

"Well I did that and it didn't work." He said as if the idea was nonsense to begin with. 

 

You sighed and turn to look at him. You took off your glasses and place them on the table. "What did you do?" you said, laying your head on your hand that was in a fist. 

 

"...I gave her a cupcake." he said hesitantly.

 

"Mmhm, and you must have done something to the cupcake, obviously. You're not telling me everything Ed." You said with a little confidence. You knew Edward long enough to know when he's withholding information and you love to know all.

 

"There was a bullet in the cupcake that I placed on her desk. She came to me a bit...disgusted. It was suppose to be a riddle so I thought I should clarify it for her."

 

"A beautiful woman is a dangerous thing. Smart but not effective. Go on."

 

"When I told her, I thought I've gotten ahold of her but detective Flass was around and well...I think you can imagine what happened next." Edward took a seat next to you, hands clasped on his lap looking down. "She, uh, also called me a...freak." Your body tensed. You thought these immature antics were over with, but like they say highschool never ends.

 

Deciding against raging over the name calling, you, instead, took a deep breath without Edward noticing and responded in an adult like manner. "Are you still going to pursue her?" You try to keep a smile on your face. "Because if it were me I would stop completely. She's ignorant and a fool and I would suggest you do so."

 

"Please don't call her that, she's just trying to fit in is all. I probably just misinterpreted the conversation." His eyes went wide as a false idea had manifested into a delusion in his head.

 

Your eyes went wide as well when you realized what he was thinking, all hope had returned to him. This is bad his heart will break and you're going to prevent that from happening. "Wait, Ed-"

 

But he cuts you off. "Of course! Us human beings are afraid of judgement and rejection, which is why she said the things she said. Miss Kringle just wants to be accepted like any other person and not be an outcast." A shock look immediately took place on your face. You raised your arm to reach for Edward but he came at you with a hug. "There's still hope Y/N. Thank you for this very productive chat but I must attend to business." A smile had spread on Edwards face, leaving you in a daze, wondering on what just happened.

 

.~.~.~.~.

 

A few weeks went by and you haven't heard much of Edward and his ideas about Kristen. Its definitely a romance that is never to be. You've took noticed (more like observed intently) the men Kristen hung around with and none of them were like Edward. You wanted to tell Edward but was it really worth hurting his feelings? You were debating on that idea. 

 

It was around nine that night, you were wrapping up the work you've been very focused on. Edward and his little dilemma was far from your mind until he showed up to the lab, his aura feeling tense. "I'm done." he stated. He looked at you waiting for your response. 

 

You looked at him a bit surprised but then your eyebrows knitted into confusion. "Done with what exactly? It'd be nice if you could elaborate on what you're talking about." You faced him, preparing yourself for what was to come.

 

"Kristen, this crush, my efforts in winning her affection. The Buffoons she hangs around with! They are complete imbeciles and are only going to lower her IQ by the minute!" his arms were in the air, expressing his inner struggles. "Why am I worrying over her petty IQ! I bet it's not even as high as mine. I try and try but does it matter to her? No, absolutely not!" He paced around the room with his face flushed red.

 

You placed your hand on his arm a bit worried about him. You didn't know how to handle this, not with Ed. Concern washed over your face. "Ed, Ed, what happened?" you said before he could start up his rant again. 

 

"I was about to make my move. I was completely prepared. I had flowers and plans lined up for her. Instead I found out that she had a new boyfriend." he spat out the word. "Earlier that day, she said that there are better men out there, which, in my point of view, thought she was referring to me. Instead it was another low leveled pathetic creep that was taking her out." while Edward was talking you lead him to a chair to sit on while you sat across from him, completely focused on his words. That were spewing from him. It was like watching a dragon spit fire from his mouth with rage.

 

"I'm sorry Ed. To be honest I wanted this little thing between you two to work out. You two were going to be my favorite 'nifty fifties' couple." You gave a small chuckle to lighten up his mood. How else were you going to deal with this? Say 'I told you so.' Obviously that wasn't an option.

 

"Oh please don't laugh, this isn't a joke." he said irritated.

 

"I'm not laughing and I never said it is a joke. In my opinion this whole thing is problematic, a nuisance. I know you like her a lot Ed, but don't always expect other people to like you back." You spoke to him as if he were a young child, putting your hand on top of his. "Just remember you have friends that care." Edward then stood up at that.

 

"What friends? You mean the ones that use to beat me up and make fun of me because my intellect is far more superior then theirs? All my life I've had apes wail on me because of their lack of understanding and intelligence. I couldn't get a girlfriend because all the girls thought I was weird and 'nerdy'. Spare me the lies Y/N, I have no friends, I have strangers that don't care."

 

You didn't understand. Wasn't I his friend? You thought. Your heart ached and you wanted to understand what just came out of his mouth. You were there taking care of him just to find out that it didn't matter at all to him. You looked down, fist clenched, anger ready to be released. "Am I among those strangers or do I not count? I guess all I've done doesn't matter." Y outou stood up. "I've been there for so long but I suppose I'm invisible to the one person I considered my best friend. What the hell was I thinking? I'm invisible to everyone else, what made me think that I would have a friend!" at that, you weren't able to stand in the room with him. You packed up your things, grabbed your bag and left.

 

The anger within Edward had subsided and realized what he had done. He turned towards you calling your name but you already stormed out the room with tears rimmed around your eyes.

 

.~.~.~.

 

Work was impossible. The tension always arose when both of you were in the same room. You didn't speak to each other unless needed. You stopped talking to Edward because of obvious reasons, still angry, hurt, and utterly confused. Edward stopped talking to you because he didn't know what to say, he was ashamed, and was afraid to make this problem even worse. Edward knew he couldn't leave it like this, he'll have to take it slow. 

 

It was around your lunch break and you got ready to leave to go to a small deli that was only a few blocks away. As you walked to the exit of the police department, Edward had tapped you on the shoulder. You turned around to see who it was only to have a slight frown appear on your face. "Hello Y/N. I was wondering if I can accompany you to your lunch break today." he had a small smile on his face but on the inside he was a bit terrified. What if she snaps at me? Then I would have made this even worse.

 

You were surprised by his request. You missed hanging out with Edward but at the same time you needed space. "Um... That sounds nice and all but I prefer you not... I'm getting together with a friend today." You lied. You looked up at him waiting to see how he would react.

 

"Oh, yes, well um, have a nice lunch then." another smile came across his lips and then turned to leave. Did i really hurt her that bad? There's no one else she hangs out with. He thought. 

 

Maybe i should let him come along, you thought. No, i need to think everything over. You then left for your lunch break.

 

.~.~.~.

 

A week went by as you and Edward being 'friends' was on hold. You had a date tonight, an actual real date. This whole friendship issue with Edward made you realize that you have no one else you could really talk to and spend time with, well, besides your mom. This made you want to speak out more and be visible so everyone can see who you are and that you were here. Your self esteem was raised a bit. Because of this you found yourself a date that night with a fellow officer at work. You decided to wear a fitting maroon short sleeved velvet dress that was sitting in your closet collecting dust, forest green tights and a pair of black leather boots, honestly you weren't going to put up with heels. You actually tried to look attractive for tonight, your hair was simply down with light make up. You weren't going to wear your glasses but instead put on some contacts.

 

You stood by one of the many desk that occupied the space of the department waiting for your date. Another tap on your shoulder was present to reveal Edward. He had much confidence and his smile was showing it. He was stunned when he took a good look at you. You never dressed this way before, your new look stopped Edward in his tracks. It made him forget why he was there for. "Oh, uh, Y/N, you look... Pretty." Stupid! She looks beautiful!

 

"Um, thank you." there was a moment of awkward silence that was then broken by Edward remembering what he came for.

 

"I would like to apologize for my rude and uncalled behavior the other day and would like to become friends once more." Another smile climbed up to form on his lips. You were taken aback at what he said. An arm was snaked around your waist, the smile Edward had had left looking down to see the arm and the person who it belonged to. It was just officer John.

 

"You ready to go?" John asked not noticing Edward. You gave a small yet awkward smile to him.

 

"Yes, I was just talking to my coworker about something in the lab." you raised your arm to address Edward. "This should only take a minute." you looked down with a slight blush creeping on your face.

 

"Alright, I'll pull the car out front then." 

 

"I'll follow after." he then left leaving you and Edward in awkwardness once again.

 

"Who was that?" 

 

"Thats John Hamilton, he's, um, taking me out." you said in a shy demeanor. You looked down at the ground once again, holding onto the coat that you had in your arms.

 

"As in a date? No, that's impossible, you don't date, and even if you did it wouldn't be imbeciles like him." he said in a matter-of-fact manner.

 

"He's not an imbecile, we've talked and he's proven to be much smarter then he lets on. And besides what knowledge do you have about me and the type of men I date." you defended. Who gave him the right to judge who I date? You felt insulted as if he thought your choice was stupid. "And it's sweet of you to apologize but as for us being friends, I don't think we should. I just need to think over our friendship and everything else. I just..." you said. Its true, you did need to think things over. You wanted to know if your whole friendship was one sided, if all you ever done was give but not receive. "I need to go John's waiting for me." you left not wanting to continue this discussion.

 

"But..." Edward said, stunned at the results not going as he thought. You were suppose to accept his apology and go back to being his friend. What was he suppose to do now? If this was actually happening then he just lost the only true friend he had. 

 

Edward roamed around, lost in thought until he noticed a weary man. Edward felt as if this detective lived up to the expectations of his badge, keeping the people of gotham safe and righting the wrong doings within the city. Edward walked toward the detective, his back facing him. He gathered up his things, ready to leave hard work and crime for another day. "Good evening Detective Gordon." Edward greeted. James was startled by the sudden voice and the close proximity.

 

"Oh, hey Ed." He responded.

 

"May I ask you a question. Well, actually two depending on how you answer the first question, which I assume you'll answer it the way I predict it, which then leads to the second question." Edward never understood why people get annoyed with technicalities. They help.

 

"Ed, is this a riddle? Because if it is then I can't answer it, I have somewhere to be."

 

"On the contrary, It's actually a question that I would want to know the answer instead of it being for my amusement."

 

"Alright well, what is it?" James asked.

 

"Are you familiar with relationships with the opposite sex?" 

 

"...Yes." James had to think about it. Of course he had girlfriends before but he wouldn't consider himself an expert on relationships. Maybe Harvey is. When cows fly.

 

"Well let say that you hurt your friends feelings, who is a girl, what would you do?" Edward asked.

 

"Apologize." is that not obvious, James thought.

 

"Of course, but what if you already done that and she says that she likes to think over the relationship. What then?"

 

James thought for a moment. "Ed, I'm just going to assume that you just apologized and thought she would accept it. If it were me, I'd buy her flowers... Tell her that it pains me to see her hurt, that it kills me that I'm the one who's causing her misery, that I do whatever I can to see her smile and be happy again." Even though James is in a new relationship, he couldn't help but think of the things he'd do for Barbra. He worried, yes, but she's a grown woman that can make her own choices and he wouldn't interfere with her independence.

 

"Wow. That's actually better than whatever I was going to do. I'll take up on your advice. If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be. Until tomorrow detective Gordon." Edward then turned turned around rushing towards the doors of the department. While that happened James wondered what friend Edward was referring to the whole time. A mystery to solve some other day.

 

.~.~.~.~.

 

You arrived to your apartment right after your dinner with John, back against the dark wooden barrier that separates you from the harsh society that is Gotham. You were hoping throughout the date that you and John would be spewing facts to each other, releasing the endless knowledge within your head, instead he only talked about common things that you didn't care to acknowledge like sports. The conversations led you to feeling bored and tired, wanting to fall on your comfortable bed.

 

Ed loves to give out wonderful information about anything and everything. Ugh I'm thinking about him again.

 

You were then startled by a knocking behind your back. You opened the door revealing the devil himself holding your favorite flowers. Those are probably for Kristen. I wonder if he'll ever learn, you thought. "Hello Y/N, I was hoping that maybe you'll let me discuss something with you." Edward said.

 

"...I suppose." you open the door wider to let him in. He entered sticking his arm out when you faced him. 

 

"These are for you." in shock, you took the flowers, the sweet smell finding its way to reach the sensors in your nose, giving you a peaceful feeling. There's another thing about (F/F), not only are they pretty but the smell is majestic, always releasing the tension you have within yourself. "I wanted to come to give you a proper, real apology. An apology that does not require you to forgive at all but for the fact that you deserve one. So please, let me say what I need to say." You stood there holding the flowers.

 

"All my life you were there through my worst and best times. You made me feel like I was somebody, not some worthless waste of space like they said I was. You were my support and while I was driving around to find an open flower shop, I looked over our friendship as well and I now can understand why you wouldn't want to be friends with me because I wouldn't either." He said, walking towards you, staring within your eyes.

 

"All you ever done is support, respect, appreciate, and help me like a true friend while all I did was take and I can't believe I had to lose you to actually see what I lost, a remarkable, smart, beautiful friend that I've taken for granted for so many years while all you've done was be my saving grace, an angel sent to me. You don't need to forgive me but I just want you to know how terrible I feel about all of this. I shouldn't have said what wasn't true. You are my friend and probably the only person I'll ever need." Edward had his hands on your upper arms, his delicate touch caressing your flesh. This is exactly what you needed from him, to be sincere instead of being so professional about things. To actually realize his faults instead of saying a sorry and think that it'll automatically make up for it. He's done it to a bunch of people. 

 

"I wear clothes of the brightest of colors and bells ring on my every step. You laugh at me, I laugh at you. Tell me, what am I?"

 

"A fool." You answered.

 

"I'm sorry." Edward finally said, his hands sliding down toward yours. You felt a wave of happiness and release crash down on you but shock hit you when he kissed you on the cheek, lips lingering for a moment before pulling back. For you two, you guys never done intimate things like some boy-girl friendships do. You found yourself trapping him in a tight hug, head buried in his chest. Stunned at first, Edward wrapped his arms around you, nose deep in your hair with a smile on his face.

 

"Thank you. That's all I needed." You looked up at him with a smile on your face. 

 

"Earlier this evening, when I gave you that poor apology, I meant to say beautiful...but you always do look beautiful." You blushed at this, ducking your head so Edward wouldn't see. You picked your head back up to see Edward staring at you with a smile on his face, your faces to close for comfort. You couldn't help but look at his lips, and him look at yours. You could feel his breath on your lips, the tips of your noses touching slightly. Then there was the feeling, hearts pounding, mind cloudy, and stomachs filled with butterflies when your lips touched each others. You kissed a boy once for a slight second but that was for complete ridicule and embarrassment on your side, and that was years ago. Edward never kissed a girl but he was glad it's with his best friend, well, now crush, now that he thinks about it. 

 

Your hands found his, intertwining your fingers, turning your head to the side, making the kiss a whole lot better for the both of you, lip locking until air was needed. When the kiss broke off, the both of you looked dazed at each other. Edwards eyes went wide. "Oh dear Y/N, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that you're dating officer Hamilton and he will no be pleased when he finds out..." Edward kept blabbering on.

 

"Ed, Ed, it's fine. I'm not his girlfriend. It was only one date and he wasn't really what I expected him to be." You said being honest.

 

"What did you expect him to be?" He asked, his hands still holding yours.

 

"Well, He's not that smart for starters. He bored me with conversations about sports and those sort of things. To be honest, I actually... thought about you, it was actually bringing my mood down with how we left things."

 

Being the boy scout Edward is, he put a hand to his heart and raised his other and said "Then I will make sure, with all of my power, to never let that happen ever again." A smile came to your face with Edward being sweet and adorable. "Wait...just one question. Does this mean we're in a non-platonic relationship and in a intimate relationship? You know, because we kissed and all..." Edward looked down tying to hide his face from the rejection that was to come.

 

"Well, it depends...do you want it to be?" you whispered the last part, face heating up.

 

"Oh, uh, well I don't want to force you into anything but... I would really enjoy to be in that sort of relationship with you." He answered.

 

"What about Ms. Kringle?" 

 

"I realized that I shouldn't waste my time on someone who won't return the feelings." He said smiling at you. He grabbed your hand and asked "So...I'm allowed to this." referring to the clasped hands. You smiled, happy at what had just happened.

 

"Haha, yes, you're allowed." You looked up at him and decided to give him a kiss on the cheek, having to stand on your toes slightly.

 

"Since you already had dinner, how about I take you out tomorrow after work?" 

 

"Definitely." you answered.

 

"Great! I have to get home, I don't want to ruin my sleep cycle and arrive at the lab all tired." he kissed your cheek and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Y/N." Edward then left, leaving you with full of content.


End file.
